


What Can be Seen at Night

by orphan_account



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Ember Island (Avatar), F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:54:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24651904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A drawback to seeing with vibrations and sound is the lack of privacy.
Relationships: Katara/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 216





	What Can be Seen at Night

**Author's Note:**

> I never post anything I write. Enjoy my first public story since like 2004 lol I honestly didn't mean for this to get graphic at all, but here we are. Ofc this is unbetaed.
> 
> Im dedicating this to the family members I have who can hear a damn mouse fart from halfway across the house at night.

Toph liked to sleep in the bedroom at the end of the hall. 

This was for a few different reasons. Number one was that she didn't hear everyone else as much at night at the end of the hall. With her sensitive hearing, she would take any distance or muffling she could get. Another was because she could sense a threat from outside by being at the end of the hall. Small vibrations still reached her from the other rooms, but at least it was quiet.

The only problem was that Katara was directly across the hall, and she was a restless sleeper. She would often toss and turn at night, disturbing Toph's sleep as well. It drove her nuts to be woken a dozen times a night by Katara flopping around. But as much as it bothered her, it was better than being at the other end of the hall, subject to Sokka's close snoring (or his extracurriculars with Suki) and Appa's slightly distant small roars that passed as bison snoring.

So the night that Katara didn't flop around, but _moaned_ and _writhed_ , Toph noticed.

She laid awake in bed, hearing every flutter of Katara's heart, every gasp, grunt, and moan as she pressed herself against another. Toph could swear that she heard the slickness of their bodies sweating and sliding together.

Toph knew what sex was - it was no secret, even among the upper crust of her family - she just hadn't ever expected Sugar Queen Katara to stoop to such crude acts.

Cursing her ears' compensation for her blindness, Toph wrapped her pillow around her head, trying her damnedest to block the sound.

No dice.

She contemplated going outside to get dirt to stuff in her ears when she heard an answering grunt to Katara's hushed moaning. A rasping voice she knew well.

"Ka-," a moan, "Katara - ngh - I -"

Katara shushed him louder than he was even talking, nearly defeating the purpose.

"You'll wake Toph - uhn - she's," a gasp, "a-across the hall!"

_Too damn late._ Toph griped to herself, but there was no way in hell she would let on to Katara what she was hearing. The slick slap (of what she presumed were their thighs and/or groins) left no question what they were up to.

"Let her hear," groaned a raspy whisper. "I want-" slap, "to hear-" slap, "you call-" slap, "my name."

At this, Toph could hear their rhythm slow, drawing it out to make Katara writhe.

"I can't," Katara breathed, "please - faster, I need-"

"Then say it," the slapping stopped, but Toph could hear Katara continue to struggle. "Say. My. Name," he growled.

"Ahn, please, don't stop," Katara whined in a tone Toph never heard from her before, "pl-"

He must have done something Toph couldn't interpret because all of a sudden Katara's attempts to stay quiet failed as she loudly cried, "Please, Zuko, yes!" 

The vibrations Toph could feel left nothing to her imagination, even across the floor and through two walls as the bed shifted from the force of their fucking. She pressed her pillow harder around her head in an attempt to reclaim the usual quiet, without success. She heard Zuko's rhythm stutter as Katara let out successive strong gasps followed by a heady moan. What seemed like barely a second later, Zuko grunted and then groaned before their movement stopped and only their heavy breathing continued.

_Finally,_ Toph thought, _I can actually get some sleep._

She felt Katara and Zuko settle into bed and followed suit, finally able to relax into the red silk bedding.

With one foot pressed against the footboard of the bed she felt Appa roll on the ground just outside the wing of bedrooms. She listened to the rustle of the trees and the sigh of the wind, almost asleep.

Then Katara flipped over.


End file.
